A number of truck racks designed to carry lengthy objects above the truck bed and cab of a pickup truck are currently available. However, such are generally of welded construction and are custom made for a particular truck bed size and design. Such racks are either formed in their entirety of major components are welded at the factory making handling and shipping unwieldy.